Modus Operandi
Also known as M.O., Mode of Operation; Modus Operandi is the general operations and behavior characteristic to a specific individual or group of individuals. Below is the Modus Operandi and classification of the species of the major magical beings appearing on Charmed who played a pivotal role throughout the series, explaining characteristics the sisters used to differentiate between Good and Evil. The Charmed Ones :Classification: Good Upper Level Witches, Protectors of the Innocent :Modus Operandi: Use active powers, spell casting and potion making abilities to protect the innocent and eliminate the forces of evil. ::Invoke the Power of Three to eliminate the Forces of Darkness ::Powers and Emotions are tied; bound as One :Notable Example: Piper Halliwell The Elders :Classification: Angelic Beings, High Level Whitelighters :Modus Operandi: Appoint, guide and bestow powers upon mortals and beings who they believe are tremendous paragons of Good transforming them into Whitelighters. ::Bestow vast knowledge of magical beings upon Whitelighters and Good Witches. :Notable Example: Ramus Whitelighters :Classification: Angelic Beings, Guardian Angels :Modus Operandi: Guide and protect innocents and future Whitelighters as well as neophyte and high level Good Witches; use their ability of healing to heal an injured party. :Powers and Emotions are tied together :Notable Example: Leo Wyatt Darklighters :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, Whitelighter's Evil Counterpart :Modus Operandi: Eliminates those mortals capable of becoming future Whitelighters, eliminate Good humans with Touch of Death ::Destroys Whitelighters with poisoned tip arrows shot from crossbow. ::Spread evil through impregnation of an innocent. ::Some may possibly guide evil witches. ::Some Darklighters may be Spirit Killers :Notable Example: Alec Good Witches :Classification: Magical beings, usually human, Practitioners of Good/White Magic :Modus Operandi: Use spell casting abilities and potion making skills to help/protect others or eliminate evil threats. If bestowed with active powers, they will thwart evil beings. ::Follows the Wiccan Rede, will not use Wiccan powers for Personal Gain. :Notable Example: Patricia Halliwell Ghosts :Classification: Spirits, Apparitions :Modus Operandi: Guide, watch over, haunt or seek vengence on other beings, human or magical. ::Can be further classified as Poltergeists, Phantasms, Evil Spirits or merely an apparition. :Notable Example of Good: Penny Halliwell :Notable Example of Evil: Jackson Ward Evil Witches :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, Practitioners of Black Magic. :Modus Operandi: Use spell casting abilties, potion making skills and active powers to harm innocents and Good Witches. ::Will often disempower Good Witches if they are in the way of a goal rather than killing them. ::Will not hesitate to use powers for Personal Gain and breach the Wiccan Rede. :Notable Example: Tuatha Warlocks :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side, can be half-human. :Modus Operandi: Hunt and kill Good or Evil Witches for power, will not hesitate to betray other magical beings. :Notable Example: Jeremy Burns Demons :Classification: Magical beings, work for the Dark Side. :Modus Operandi: hunt, track and destroy the innocents, the forces of Good and other magical beings; be they human, warlock, witch or demonic. ::can be further classified as Low-Level and Upper-Level ::Serve and answer to the Source of All Evil. :Notable Example: Belthazor Vampires :Classification: Immortal creatures of the Night, a whole different network of Evil beings. :Modus Operandi: Attack humans in human or bat form, draining humans of their blood in hopes of transforming them into Vampires. ::Serve their Vampire Queen :Notable Example: Rowan The Triad :Classification: Virtual Emperors of the Underworld; Cabal of 3 High Level Demons; The Evil Power of Three. :Modus Operandi: Infiltrate and monitor the work of Demons in hopes of successfully eliminating the Charmed Ones and all that is Good. ::Appear in corporeal or non-corporeal form. ::Served under the Source but wanted to take over the Underworld. :Notable Member: Baliel The Source of All Evil :Classification: Ruler Of the Underworld. An ancient Demonic Creature, the most powerful and vilest of all Evil. :Modus Operandi: Eliminates the Forces of Good. ::Eliminates those considered a betrayer or traitor of the Dark Side. :Ultimate Goal: To destroy the Power of Three and the forces of good by any means. Minor Characters Worth Honorable Mention Angels :Classification: Beings of Light ::Further classified into 3 categories: ::Guardian Angels - Protection Spirits ::Modus Operandi: Protect charges with an unseen hand of guidance ::Act as a charges inner voice, conscience and instinct ::Angel of Death ::Classification: Powerful angel, possibly second in line to the Angels of Destiny ::Modus Operandi: Uses power to bestow death upon those who's time it is to die, bringing their soul and life essence to it's prospective place in the Afterlife. ::Angel of Destiny ::Classification: most powerful of all good forces and angels. ::Modus Operandi: Charts and formulates destinies in accordance to the Grand Design. ::Will chart a new destiny for those who are lucky enough to achieve their previous. Avatars :Classification: Neutral Beings, neither Good nor Evil :Modus Operandi: Persuade High Level Beings of Good into their way of thinking ::Eliminate those considered a threat to there ultimate goals. ::Originally the Avatars were assigned names; Avatar of Force, Avatar of Power, Avatar of Strength - later changed to Letters of Greek Alphabet ::Will create a Utopia no matter the costs. :Notable Example: Alpha Brotherhood of The Thorn :Classification: Elite, Very Powerful Group of Upper Level Demons :Modus Operandi: Seek out and eliminate high ranking members of society who they use to achieve goals ::Attempt to assimilate their kind into society to infiltrate it in hopes of spreading evil ::Seek to eliminate the Forces of Good ::Members are bound by Blood Oath :Notable Members: Raynor, Vornac, Belthazor, Klea, Tarkin and Triggs Bunyip :Classification: Monstrous Creature :Modus Operandi: Lies in waters of the Australian Outback ::It is said to bring disease and will bring a human to death through drowning if he or she disturbs it's source of food. Cleaners :Classification: Ethereal Neutral Beings :Modus Operandi: Will prevent the exposure of Magic no matter the costs ::If magic is exposed amongst the non-magical populous, Cleaners will erase memories, alter events and even roll back the hands of time and remove a magical being they consider a risk to the secrecy of magic ::Ultimately a Cleaner will rewrite history if need be Cupids :Classification: Angelic Beings :Modus Operandi: Use their Rings of Love to create relationships through Telepathic Suggestion ::Uses Ring to travel through, decelerate, accelerate Time; slowing it down or reversing it. :Notable Example: Coop Muses :Classification: Beings of Pure Light :Modus Operandi: Guide their charges with an Unseen Hand of Inspiration ::Inspire a charge's Passion and Creativity :Notable Example: Melody Firestarters :Classification: Neutral Magical being, can be persuaded to Evil :Modus Operandi: Use power to set ablaze objects or incinerate other beings, human or magical ::If persuaded to Evil, they are often found as Bodyguards of the Source or high level demons such as the Triad :Notable Example of Good: Tyler :Notable Example of Evil: Christy Jenkins Furies :Classification: Demonic Women :Modus Operandi: Act as Judge, Jury and Executioner to anyone they consider an "evil doer" ::Will disable a victim using their sharp talons ::Use smoke to make victim's hear the cries of all his or her former victims ::Use smoke to seek out portals of unexpressed fury in witches converting them into Furies Demonic Children :Classification: Spawn of Demon & Human, Darklighter and Human, Demon & Demoness, Demoness & Human :Modus Operandi: Trained to follow in Demonic/Evil parent's footsteps ::May lure innocents into traps and kill them :Notable Example: Ari, the spawn of Darklighter and Human, with Power of the Touch of Death :Notable Adult Example: Cole Turner, Father was human, Mother was a Demoness Nymphs :Classification: Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Always found in the company of a Satyr ::Tree sprites found frolicking and dancing around in wooded, grassy areas ::Use power to access the Eternal Spring :Notable Example: Daisy Valkyries :Classification: Demigoddesses :Modus Operandi: Scout the battlegrounds for dying warriors/soldiers ::bring souls to Valhalla in preparation for the Final World Battle :Notable Example: Freyja Conjurers :Classification: Magical beings, often Witches :Modus Operandi: Will use power to create or magnify objects, non-living beings, elements, etc ultimately bringing them to life ::Using what already exists such as areas of water or the winds they will magnify it causing storms and tidal waves ::Using illustrations found in books, they will bring literary beings to life. :Notable Examples: Evil Enchantress, Wyatt Halliwell Alchemists :Classification: Demonic Scientists :Modus Operandi: create life essences used to possess innocents ::will use unique power to transform the Dead into the Living and vice versa :Notable Example: Kierkan Familiars :Classification: Magical Creatures :Modus Operandi: Often found in feline form but can be dogs, horses, snakes, etc. ::Guide witches protecting them while they learn the Craft. ::Naturally attuned to the seasons and phases of the Moon ::Will teach a young witch a heightened awareness of her environment. :Notable Example: Kit Gargoyles :Classification: Ancient Magical Statues :Modus Operandi: Will often be found as part of architecture on sacred grounds or homes of magical beings ::Will detect any demonic activity, coming to life weakening and warding off even the most vilest of demons Genies :Classification: Magical Tricksters :Modus Operandi: Found within magical lamps, bottles, containers, etc. ::Will offer 3 wishes to anyone who releases him/her from their lamp. ::They often grant a wish that has a hidden consequence attached. :Notable Examples: Genie, Jinny Demi-Gods and Demi-Goddesses :Classification: Magical Beings, Half Gods :Modus Operandi: The child of a God and a human ::Trained to be Gods & Heroes amongst men, acquire minor magical power from parent God ::Bestowed guardianship of parent God's Kingdom :Notable Example: The Valkyries Gods and Goddesses :Classification: Supreme, powerful magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Rule, create, control, and own Lands, Elements, Emotions, Powers, Abilities etc. ::They rule their designated land, element, emotion, etc with a power associated to their name. ::Some may abuse their title such as The Titans :Notable Example: Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth Grimlocks :Classification: Demonic Beings :Modus Operandi: Steal the eyesight of innocent children to see unique Auras that surround good humans and powerful magical beings ::Use power to feed on an Aura, strangling their victims, ultimately killing them ::Very powerful :Identification: Albino skin, black suits, whirling red eyes Guardians :Classification: Magical Beings, Good or Evil :Modus Operandi: Charged with protecting ancient grounds, artifacts, other magical beings, mortals, etc ::Bestowed with great power and responsibilty to protect said object or being :Notable Examples: Guardians of the Hollow, Guardian Demons, Guardian of the Urn Gypsies :Classification: Semi-Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Belong to Tribes ::Often excercise their Romany culture ::May be bestowed with powers similar to those of Witches; Spell casting, potion making, etc. ::If bestowed with active powers, such as Foresight they will use it to help/advise others ::May invoke powers from magical artifacts :Notable Example: Ava Nicoli Half-Whitelighters :Classification: Magical Being, Child of a Witch & Whitelighter or Non-Magical Being & Whitelighter :Modus Operandi: As the child of a Whitelighter, he or she will be trained to follow in the work of his or her magical parents; protecting the Forces of Good and annihilating the Forces of Darkness ::Bestowed with magical powers such as Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Shielding, as well as basic Wiccan powers depending on non-Whitelighter parent's heritage and other vast magical powers ::If non-Whitelighter parent is a witch, the Half-Whitelighter will develop a varied form of their power tied to orbing; such as Telekinetic Orbing and possibly Combustive Orbing, Molecular Orbing, Deceleration Orbing and so forth. ::Powers and Emotions are Bound as One ::Like Whitelighters, they are a natural enemy of Darklighters:Notable Examples: Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell Innocents :Classification: Humans, Magical or Non-Magical :Modus Operandi: Often possess something that the Forces of Evil want ::May be high rank member of society or merely a child who if attacked benefit the Forces of Evil ::Will be hunted, tracked, posessed, captured, sought or destroyed by evil beings ::Some may possess a power, soul energy or magical artifact sought by the darkside for evil's gain ::May be a paragon of good whose work will lead to consequences for or the destruction of evil :Notable Examples: Dr. Griffiths, Aviva, Janna, Kyle Brody, Henry Mitchell, Miles, etc. Lords of War :Classification: Malevolent Immortal beings :Modus Operandi: Lead armies in wars to achieve goals – usually related to the acquisition of power ::Attacks a victim with his Crystal Sword – which captures magical powers :Notable Example: Gabriel Statler Nexi :Classification: Point of immense Spirtual or Wiccan Energy ::A Wiccan Nexus: Further Classified as a Magical Battleground for Good & Evil :Modus Operandi: Found at a point equidistant from the 5 Basal Elements: Earth, Fire, Metal, Water & Smoke ::located at a center of a Pentagram ::Home to the Shadow ::Called a Suxen in a spell so demons wouldn't use it. :Notable Example: The Halliwell Nexus Phoenix Witches :Classification: Elite Assassin Witches :Modus Operandi: Descendents of those witches burned in the 17th century Salem Witch Trials ::They have no allegiance to anyone or anything but their vengence ::They will kill any bounty that they are hired to take down :Identification: Born with a distinctive birthmark of a Phoenix rising from the Ashes Oracles :Classification: Neutral Magical Being, Male or Female :Modus Operandi: Use power to foresee the future to advise other magical beings ::Can be found under the employ of upper-level demons or advising power magical beings, good or evil. :Notable Example: The Source's Oracle (Evil), Oracle seen at Manor in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 Ordo Malorum :Classification: Unholy Hierarchy of High Level Demons :Modus Operandi: Command the war against the Forces of Good ::Will capture, kill, and conquer Good Witches who protect the Innocents. ::The Generals leading this Hierarchy distribute a Level 2 Weapon amongst their servants to use to destroy the Good :Notable Example: Litvack Priests and Priestesses :Classification: Magical beings; High or Dark :Modus Operandi: Will use their knowledge of rituals to perform ceremonies such as Handfasting, Wiccanings, funerals, wakes, marriages, etc for other magical beings. ::Powerful witches can become High Priestesses after Death :Notable Example of Good: Penny Halliwell :Notable Example of Evil: Dantalian Seers :Classification: Demonic Being :Modus Operandi: Uses her ability to see the future to advise other magical beings ::Skilled potion and tonic makers. ::Will only kill if necessary :Notable Examples: The Seer, Kyra Skeletal Beings :Classification: Demons :Modus Operandi: Hover between Life and Death ::Feed on Life Forces to sustain themselves through centuries of Unlife ::Seek an unending supply of Life Essence to gain actual Life and immortality ::Appear to have control over animals such as birds (crows) that they use to track victims ::Require a highly explosive potion and a powerful, properly worded spell to be vanquished; Prior to Necron being vanquished by the sisters, the last group of witches who attempted to vanquish a Skeletal Being were vaporized in the process. ::Notable Example: Necron Soul Traders :Classification: Demonic Beings, Rare :Modus Operandi: Will capture and collect the souls of humans ::Trade Souls for power, rank, wealth or other magical goods ::May make deals with humans, their souls in exchange for something they wish :Notable Examples: Zahn, Sargon Soothsayers :Classification: Magical Healers, Good or Evil :Modus Operandi: Often sought out by magical creatures who have survived an attack ::Can offer council to those who need advice ::Apply their knowledge of ancient remedies and elixirs to help the wounded ::Do not possess any power except their wisdom Sorcerers and Sorceresses :Classification: Dark Magical Beings :Modus Operandi: Use Black Magic and Evil Sorcery to curse, infect, harm and possess innocents or other magical beings ::Use innocents as pawns to achieve personal goals ::May be Demonic; Demonic Sorcerers :Notable Example of a Sorcerer: The Boss, Magic Hour :Notable Example of a Sorceress: Kali, Imara Succubi and Incubi :Classification: Former witches who have renounced all human emotion and made a pact with Darkness :Modus Operandi: Succubi attract and lure men and feed on their testosterone ::Incubi attract and lure women and feed on their estrogen :May appear in dreams and nightmares :Notable Example: Darla - a Succubus Witch Doctors :Classification: Magical Beings, Watchdogs of Evil :Modus Operandi: Banish evil spirits from demonic footholds ::Use unknown magic rituals to find and destroy evil beings ::Interpret magic used in a questionable manner as evil :Ultimate Goal: To eliminate evil in all it's shifting guises Witch Hunters :Classification: Humans, may possess magical abilities :Modus Operandi: Often descendants of a generation/family of other Witch Hunters or humans who may have been wronged by a witch ::Will seek to lure and destroy any witches ::Consider all witches evil and unnatural ::May pose as innocents :Notable Example: Jackman Wizards :Classification: Magical Tricksters :Modus Operandi: use ability to create Illusions to achieve personal goals ::Will betray anyone to get what they seek ::Possess an array of vast magical power :Notable Examples: Wizard, Rathmere Zodiacs :Classification: Astrological Entities :Modus Operandi: Act as animals in the 12-year Chinese Calender ::They are the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig ::The Strongest are the Warrior signs :Other Information: Many years ago, Buddha set up the eternal cycle and each year his sacred staff would be passed to one of the 12 Zodiacs. The Zodiac who holds the staff would spread his will over the world for the full year, which provided a balance to all things. If demons get the staff, they would use it to spread evil. Each year the dark monks try to obtain. The only time that a demon could take the staff is in the 12 hour window when the Zodiacs gather to pass the staff. Zotars :Classification: Demonic Beings :Modus Operandi: Belonging to the Demonic Bounty Hunter breed of Demons, Zotars possess more advanced powers than a regular Bounty Hunter ::Usually hired to track down fugitive demons ::They infiltrate and intercept a fugitive demon's work or call ::May offer to work with Good Magical Beings if their goal is the same ::They track magical beings by honing in on their bounty's scent :Notable Example: Krell Category:Magical beings